


Winter Comes Early

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: Shelby the Vampire Slayer [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Demons, F/M, Frozen to death, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Watchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby's been handling her Slayer duties alright so far, but the arrival of a demon in town forces her to try and balance them with the burgeoning friendship with her crush Tyler. Meanwhile, Riley tries to prove his worth to team Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night in the Woods...

The Amber Beach football team had gathered to have a bit of a party. Not a full-throttle, engines-revving, music-blaring keg-bash that would happen later on in the year. No, this was more of a welcome party for all the new players, and involved considerably less beer and more good-natured ball-tossing.

“Over here Tyler!” One guy called out. One of the newer players, Tyler Navarro, tossed the ball towards him. unfortunately, his aim wasn’t quite as good as his more seasoned teammates, so it went sailing over his head instead. Tyler grimaced, and the other guy rolled his eyes.

“Nice going, noob,” he snapped.

Tyler began walking towards the trees. “Sorry Bruce. I’ll go get it.” But Bruce just shoved him away.

“You’ll probably just get lost. I got it.” And he stormed into the darkness between the trees.

Tyler went and leant against one of the trucks, moping. Another player wandered over to him. “Hey man, don’t let Bruce get you down. He’s...well, he’s a jackass. We only keep him around because of his arm.”

Tyler sighed. “Thanks Chuck. I was just hoping this team-bonding thing would involve more...y’know, bonding.”

Chuck shrugged. “You’ll get there eventually, kid.” He ruffled Tyler’s hair in a mock-comforting gesture, but Tyler managed to feel a little better anyway.

Then a terrifying shriek emanated from deep in the woods. The whole team stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the noise, but none of them were brave enough to try and venture in.

Except for Tyler.

He took off like a rocket, dashing through the trees, terrified that something had happened to Bruce. How could looking for a football be so dangerous?

But when he came to a clearing, he saw a glimpse of some... _thing_. White and blue and grey, with mist coming off of it’s patchy fur hide. It turned at him and gave an inhuman snarl, then loped off into the distance. Tyler backed away in shock, and bumped into something cold.

He turned around.

He saw Bruce, or what remained of him. He was blue, and covered in a layer of frost and snow. Icicles dripped from his face, which had been frozen in fear. Tyler jumped back in horror, and the motion caused Bruce’s frozen body to teeter and fall to the side, landing with a sickening and solid **thud**.


	2. Find Your Chill

“You can _not_ give me homework!” Shelby protested. Kendall just tutted her.

“I’m your Watcher.”

“Exactly, but you’re not a teacher.”

“It’s close enough.”

Shelby groaned as she hefted the large tome in front of her. Of course, with her newfound Slayer powers it wasn’t that heavy, but she was hoping that the show of it was enough to garner some sympathy. Riley did come over to her and look at the book, which was nice.

“I could read it for you?” he offered. Shelby shook her head. She knew that his interest in the book’s contents was more of a motivation than helping her finish this extracurricular assignment.

“No, I should give it a look.” She glared at Kendall. “I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of me screwing up.”

Kendall shrugged. “Complain all you want, Shelby, but the fact is that the Slayer’s duties encompass all manner of supernatural figures. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and demons.” She tapped the cover, which read _De Mille Daemones_. “The Book of A Thousand Demons is standard Slayer reading material, and being familiar with the creatures in there will help prepare you for the future.”

Shelby shoved the book into Riley’s hands. “I just wish we could train in a more interesting way.” She walked over to the wall of weapons standing against the wall in the base and picked out a long spear with a drill-like tip. “For example, how do I fight with this?”

Kendall gave a brief look of panic. “Be very careful with that, Shelby. That isn’t just a difficult weapon to use, it’s also very old.”

Shelby gave a few experimental twirls. “I don’t know, it seems pretty simple to me.” She tried a more complex maneuver, but the spear flew out of her hands and embedded itself in the wall - inches away from Koda, who was just trying to eat his burger in peace. He let out a little yelp, then fell over, fast food detritus spilling all over him.

Kendall glared at Shelby. “I meant to do that,” the Slayer replied.

Kendall took a moment to compose herself. “At least give it a look. I promise once we get the boring stuff like _saving the world_ out of the way, we can do something more interesting. In the mean time, you too need to get to class.” She turned to Riley and saw that he had been reading the book in one hand and had the other raised patiently like he was already in class. “Yes, Riley?”

“Yeah, uh, I was just wondering, if we come across a Penanggalan, can I quit?”

Kendall smirked. “Well, considering I never wanted you to be a part of this in the first place, then yes.”

Riley gave a quick thumbs-up before grabbing his pack, Shelby following closely. Once they were gone, Kendall walked over to Koda, who was still covered in the remains of his breakfast. “Would you like a new burger, Koda?”

“I always want burger,” he replied with a smile.

Kendall nodded knowingly. “Alright, I’ll be back shortly.”


End file.
